


Nursery Colors

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Orange is not Alex's favorite color, but that's the color Matt has brought home for the nursery.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Nursery Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mattex Server

Alex didn’t like the color orange. The fact that her hair resembled the color only made her detest it more. That’s why she insisted on dying it whenever possible, sometimes a shiny gold, sometimes a dark deep red, but never orange. No orange was a boring color, too bright, too happy, too simple. So when Matt brings home a can of paint for the new baby’s room, Alex immediately makes a face as he holds it up to her. 

“Orange?” Her eyebrows narrow and her nose scrunches up. 

“Well you don’t have to make a face about it.” Matt says with a wounded look. He’d been given sole discretion over one job before the new baby arrived and it was to pick the nursery color. “I thought it was a good color.” His arm falls dejectedly towards the ground and his head dips like a puppy who’s been scolded for the first time. 

“I’m sorry darling,” she reaches over to pat his arm affectionately. “I’ve just never been a fan of orange. Can we maybe pick a different color?”

“Uh yeah, I guess.” It’s then that Alex realizes that Matt is holding something else in his other hand, something that he’s hidden behind his back. 

“Honey, what’s that?”

He pulls out a small orange fox stuffy that’s obviously been well loved. “His name’s Sandals, I thought we might give it to the baby when he comes. It’s actually why I picked orange, you know since it matches him. But we don’t have to since you don’t like the color.”

In that moment Alex burst into tears, she’d hated the color orange, hated how it matched her hair, hated how boring it seemed, but now all she could think was how beautiful the color was, how magical Matt had made it.

“No I love it!” She reaches for the small animal. “And our baby will love it too, but if you don’t mind can we maybe only do one wall orange instead of the whole room?”

“Really!?” Matt reaches for Alex and plants a kiss on her forehead. “Of course we can, whatever you want love.”


End file.
